


Not shy

by AninhaAD



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M, They're cute, just fluffy haha, not shy by itzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AninhaAD/pseuds/AninhaAD
Summary: Even though Sanghyuk was not shy, he just couldn't convey his feelings to Rowoon, his only solution was to put a song that defined all his feelings on his walkman.
Relationships: Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon & Lee Sanghyuk | Dawon, Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon/Lee Sanghyuk | Dawon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Not shy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not shy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/777993) by AninhaAD. 



> oh no, it's the girl who translates her own fanfics again

_September 29, 1980_

Sanghyuk sat down next to Rowoon, then sighed. He took his little walkman and put it in his ears. He smiled.

The tallest one confusedly looked at him. Sometimes Sanghyuk was a very strange person, even if he was super talkative, he had his moments of being mysterious. He just leaned his head against the cold acrylic on the wall and let him do whatever it was. His eyes closed.

_“Nobody, body ever got in the way_

_Of something I truly wanted_

_'Cause I don’t waste time, I dive right in_

_Yeah I'ma take it if I like it_

_If I like it, like it ”_

The music that resonated in his ears was energetic, made him want to just get up and dance everywhere, however, the lyrics seemed to want to convey something.

_“Straight out the gate_

_No I don’t wanna wait_

_'Cause the word hesitate_

_Ain’t a part of my game, yeah_

_Take a shot_

_Take it pow pow pow pow pow_

_Don't shy to say I want you ”_

Rowoon looked at Sanghyuk. The eldest was quiet, playing with his own fingers and ignoring the world around him. Kim smiled, closing his eyes again and laughing softly.

_"Hey there, hey there_

_We make a great pair, great pair_

_You know that_

_If I could make you my own_

_I could show you things_

_You never dreamed of_

_Yeah, yeah, why don’t you wake up_

_Follow the signs ”_

He knew exactly what the song meant. His left hand went to Sanghyuk's, holding it carefully and then intertwining his fingers.

_“You’re a free agent, do what you like_

_But I’m impatient, swallow your pride_

_And let me know, let me know_

_'Cause I’m not shy_

_Not shy, not me_

_I’m down so if you’re down, not shy_

_Not shy, not me ”_

Sanghyuk was shy and afraid, which was not normal for him. He always acted instead of thinking, but it was very different when it came to Rowoon. She loved her friendship with the tallest and always took care of his actions, it got even worse when she found out she was falling in love with him.

Falling in love was normal, correct? Yes, it was, but falling in love with your best friend was a punishment. Sanghyuk could never even be sure that his friend was gay. His mind was a mess.

He looked at Rowoon out of the corner of his eye. Oh, the youngest was so beautiful and seemed so peaceful listening to the music. Sanghyuk took advantage that he could not hear him and sighed in love. He looked like a prince.

He looked back at the wall in front of him, waiting for the music to come to an end and his friend announcing that he wanted distance from people like him.

The older one approached Lee without him noticing, a quick kiss was left on his cheek. Rowoon was happy and her heart was pounding in her chest. If he got it right, Sang liked him, and hoped he got it right.

He lowered his headphones, placing them around his neck.

— _We make a great pair, great pair_ — Rowoon hummed.

The older one shrank. He had gotten the message, but what he expected were bad looks, even worse words, what he received was ... A verse ...

— _You know that if I could make you my own_ \- Kim's wide arms held the other, pulling him to join their bodies. — _I could show you things you never dreamed of ..._

Sanghyuk had her body lying on Rowoon's, between his legs. The youngest looked smilingly at the other's face. Lee's heart was beating so fast that he was afraid of having a heart attack.

— _Yeah, yeah, why don't you wake up, follow the signs_ — A tender kiss was left on his hair.

— _You’re a free agent, do what you like, but I’m impatient, swallow your pride. He was so afraid that this was just a very good dream. He wanted to pinch himself._

The other's big hands went to his waist, pulling him close. The dark-haired boy's back touched Rowoon's chest. He was smiling, even with such shame, he had a big smile on his lips.

With all his courage, he turned to the "singer". His cheeks were slightly flushed, his eyes conveyed passion, his lips had a roguish smile. His faces approached, slowly, the way they liked.

— _And let me know, let me know, 'Cause I’m not shy_ —Sanghyuk whispered the last part of the song.

Fingers intertwined, kisses exchanged and two teenagers in love. The world around them no longer existed, all they wanted to know was about each other.


End file.
